My Worst Day
by Uchikaze no Rei
Summary: WARNING :: Yaoi, Lemon, Threesome, Oneshot! My First Lemon Fic.. Don't like? Don't Read! Mind to RnR?


**Warning ! :**

**YAOI, LEMON, THREESOME,OC, OOC (Maybe)**

Ini fic Rated M sekaligus Kuroshitsuji pertama saya (gilaa, bikin Fic pertama kali di Fandom Kuroshitsuji, lngsung bikin rated M, haha) jd maaf klo Lemonnya kurang.. hhe..**Special for My Friends in School**, cz this is **Request from them..**Yaudah, yuk langsung aja ke fic nya..

**Disclaim :**

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

**Pairing :**

Sebastian X Ciel X Lau

**Rated :**

M

(anak kecil dilarang baca! Perhatikan **"WARNING"** diatas dengan seksama *padahal sendirinya jg msh dibawah umur*)

**Genre :**

Romance (abs saya bingung mau ksh genre apa)

**Karakter yang ada di fic ini :**

Ciel :: 16 tahun..

Ryuu :: 16 Tahun..

Sebastian :: 17 tahun..

Lau :: 17 Tahun..

Sama sensei-sensei yg gak jelas…

**A/N :**

Berhubung saya ikutan dalam fic ini, silakan para readers imajinasikan sendiri muka saya, tp jgn yg aneh2 ya.. hhe.. terserah mau anggap saya cewe/cowo di fic ini.. yg penting jangan banci ! wkwkwk… buat Author yg udh tau gender asli saya, diem2 aja ya! Ssssttttt….

"……." = Dialog yg diucapkan

'…….' = Gumaman dlm hati

**Don't like?**

**Don't Read..!**

**It's Easy, Right?**

happy reading all..

xxxXXXxxx

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Di sekolah- (Normal's POV)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Cieeeell" panggil Ryuu dari belakang.

"apa sih?" (sedikit kesal)

"eh? ko jawabnya marah gitu sih?"

"gak marah ko"

"bad mood?"

"Hn.."

"Haaaahh.. setiap hari bad mood terus, sampai-sampai aku sebagai temanmu hafal aura suram yang ada disekitarmu kalau kau bad mood "

"entahlah, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa bosan"

"Oh.. kasian dirimu" (Melihat apa yang dibawa Ciel : Buku)

"jangan meledek, nih ! bantuin" (menaruh sebagian buku ditangan Ryuu)

"eh, kenapa harus aku? Kau kan yang disuruh"

"bantuin temen sendiri apa susahnya sih? Lagipula apa kau tidak lihat tumpukan buku tadi melebihi tinggi badanku, Kan berat"

"iya..iya deh.."

Ryuu dan Ciel berjalan seiringan menuju perpus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Di perpus-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"hei, dimana tempat buku-buku ini?" Tanya Ryuu

"entahlah, makanya itu dicari"

"cepatlah, buku-buku ini berat"

"aku juga tau itu, ini juga lagi dicari, jangan mengeluh terus"

Saat mencari, BRUK! Tiba-tiba Ciel terjatuh bersama buku-buku yang ditentengnya. Ternyata dia menabrak seorang senpai, "aduh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" bentaknya pada senpai yang ada didepannya, Ryuu berjongkok dan berbisik menenangkan Ciel, "Ci-Ciel tenang, dia itu senpai kita. Namanya Lau"

"ah.. maaf, biar aku bantu" kata senpai tersebut (Membantu Ciel merapikan buku-bukunya)

"ada apa Lau?" Tanya Sebastian yang datang menghampirinya.

"tidak papa, aku hanya menabrak adik kelas"

"oh.." (smirk) 'adik kelas yang manis'

Lau masih membantu Ciel, setelah buku-bukunya rapi, baru dia serahkan pada adik kelasnya itu. Ciel langsung berdiri dan membanting buku-buku itu ke meja yang ada disebelahnya (bukunya gak jatoh2) "bukunya aku taro sini saja soalnya aku gak tau tempatnya, Ryuu kau juga taro sini saja" Ryuu pun meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya dimeja itu.

"silakan" kata Lau santai.

Ciel dan Ryuu meninggalkan senpainya itu dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

"Anak yang menarik ya, berani membentak senpainya" gumam Sebastian (smirk)

"(smirk) aku tertarik padanya"

"kau pikir aku tidak?"

"Oh.. jadi kau juga?"

"sepertinya begitu, lagipula dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran anak cowok"

"haha.. kau sependapat denganku, apa kau tau nama anak itu?"

"tidak.."

"Hm.. kita tanya saja sama temannya, siapa tadi namanya?"

"kalau tidak salah namanya Ryuu"

"Ryuu ya? Tapi kan kita tidak tau dimana kelas mereka, sekolah ini terlalu luas"

"gampang. Kita bisa mencari info tentang Ryuu melalui laptopmu atau laptopku, disana kan tersimpan data-data seluruh murid yang bersekolah disini"

"ah.. benar juga, kebetulan aku bawa"

Lau dan Sebastian segera menuju ruang OSIS, begitu sampai mereka langsung menyalakan laptop milik Lau dan segera mengetik nama 'Ryuu' dikotak search yang tersedia, dan ketemulah data-datanya.

"Hm.. jadi namanya adalah Arasa Ryuu dari kelas 2-E, baiklah besok aku akan mencarinya" gumam Lau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Besoknya-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ryuu sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya, begitu sampai disekolah dia langsung dikejutkan oleh suara yang memanggilnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lau, "Ryuu~"

"eh, senpai.."

"huft.. untung kita bertemu disini. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot ke kelasmu"

"ada apa?"

"aku cuma mau tanya, siapa nama temanmu kemarin?"

"kemarin?"

"iya, temanmu yang kemarin bersamamu saat di perpustakaan"

"ooh..dia namanya Ciel, Earl Ciel Phantomhive"

"baiklah, terima kasih" Lau langsung meninggalkan Ryuu tanpa basa-basi.

'heee?.. senpai yang aneh' .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Di kelas 2-E-**

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

"Ohayo Minna!" seru Ryuu

"Ohayo" jawab sebagian murid yang ada dikelas itu. Ryuu langsung menuju tempat duduknya disebelah Ciel.

"hei, tadi aku bertemu Lau senpai"

"Hn…"

"lalu dia menanyai namamu"

"Hn…"

"terus aku beritahu saja"

"Hn…"

"apa tidak papa?"

"Hn…"

"hei, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih? Dari tadi jawabnya 'Hn' terus"

"Hn…"

"kenapa sih? (merasakan hawa-hawa suram disekitar Ciel) aaahh.. pantes, bad mood lagi. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah siap-siap? 5 hari lagi kan kita mau wisata"

"Hn…sudah"

"hahaha, aku juga"

"kita berapa lama wisatanya?"

"4 hari"

"oh.. pasti membosankan"

". . . . . "

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Di Ruang Osis-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Sebastian

"ya, namanya Ciel"

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive?"

"eh? bagaimana kau tau?"

Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihat tampang bingung temannya itu.

"jangan-jangan selama ini kau sudah tau ya?"

Tanggap Sebastian masih dengan senyumnya.

"dasar curang !" Lau melempari banyak pisau kecil yang entah dari mana dia dapat kearah Sebastian, Sebastian reflek menghindari pisau-pisau tersebut dengan cepat layaknya sang Iblis (emg dia Iblis..eh? tp di fic ini dia manusia lho).

"itu kulakukan supaya kau berusaha sendiri" (chuckle)

"terserah deh, yang penting sekarang aku sudah tau nama anak itu"

"jadi? Sekarang apa rencanamu?"

"rencanaku? (smirk, muncullah pikiran bejatnya) kita akan mencoba memilikinya sebelum dia dimiliki orang lain"

"….."

"saat wisata" lanjut Lau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**- Wisata tiba-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ternyata sekolah Ciel dkk berwisata ke pantai di Osaka dan menginap di hotel (maaf latar sekolah Ciel kurang jelas, anggap aja sekolahnya Ciel didaerah sekitar Osaka) Hari pertama dan kedua sukses berjalan menyenangkan bagi murid-murid sekolah itu, tapi tidak bagi seorang anak laki-laki bermarga Phantomhive, dia selalu saja duduk dan tidak ikut bersenang-senang.

"hei.. tidak ikut bermain?" sapa Ryuu pada anak laki-laki itu.

"tidak..seperti anak kecil saja"

"hahaha, kan tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini wisata. Wajar kalau semuanya bersenang-senang"

Ciel tidak menghiraukannya, "ini sudah hari kedua ya?"

"ya, besok hari terakhir"

"hhaaaaahh, akhirnya lusa pagi pulang juga"

(A/N : maaf hari pertama dan keduanya gak saya bikin dengan jelas, mungkin hari ketiganya juga…abis saya bingung mau tulis apa lg, ceritanya hotel berdekatan dgn pantai)

Tibalah hari ketiga dimana ini adalah hari terakhir bersenang-senang bagi para murid-murid. Mereka sudah bermain-main dari siang sampai malam, dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00, saatnya beristirahat. Sudah tak ada lagi acara-acara begadang ataupun yang lainnya. "Nah, anak-anak sekarang sudah saatnya kalian semua istirahat, karena besok mau pulang pagi, jadi tidak ada lagi acara-acara begadang atau apapun juga" kata salah satu sensei. Murid-murid mengiyakan dan langsung menuju kamarnya masing-masing.

"Ayo, Ciel" ajak Ryuu yang sedari tadi sudah mengantuk.

"tidak"

"heh?"

"aku belum mengantuk"

"yasudah, kau bisa tidur-tiduran di kasur sambil menunggu matamu mengantuk, ayolah!" (menarik pergelangan tangan Ciel)

"tidak..! (melepaskan genggaman Ryuu) aku mau ke pantai saja, kalau sudah mengantuk aku akan ke kamar" Ciel berlari meninggalkan Ryuu.

"Eh.. Ciel..! (menghela nafas) yasudahlah.."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Di Pantai-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ciel duduk di pinggiran pantai, tepatnya didekat laut. Dia memandangi langit yang penuh dengan bintang sambil merasakan angin-angin yang menerpa dirinya. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk lebih menghayati suasana. Tak lama, ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang, "Earl"

Ciel kaget saat merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dan memanggil namanya dari belakang, dia hendak memukul orang itu. Tetapi orang itu begitu sigap, sehingga dia bisa menahan tangan mungil yang hendak memukulnya, orang itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan mungil itu. Ciel menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang senpai yang waktu itu ditabraknya, BUKAN..! yang menabraknya. Ya setidaknya begitulah tanggapan Ciel.

"Lau senpai"

"Hm..?"

"Lepaskan aku~!" Ciel meronta-ronta dalam pelukan senpainya itu. Tapi senpai ini tidak akan begitu saja melepaskan mangsanya, dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenangkan mangsa miliknya.

"Sssttt, tenanglah Earl. Sedang apa kau sendirian disini?"

Ciel pun berhenti meronta dan menanggapi pertanyaan senpainya, "tidak sedang apa-apa"

"kenapa belum tidur?"

"belum mengantuk"

"besok kan mau pulang pagi"

"aku tau itu"

"lalu?"

"ya, mau bagaimana lagi? mataku belum mengantuk, tidak bisa dipaksakan"

"(smirk) aku tau hal yang bisa membuatmu lelah dan mengantuk" bisiknya ditelinga pemuda itu dan mulai menghisap dan menjilat tengkuk lehernya.

"Nngghh.. Se-senpai.. apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"aku akan membuatmu lelah dan mengantuk" Lau mulai menggendong Ciel ala Bridal style menuju hotel. Begitu sampai di Hotel, "Senpai, turunkan aku…!" bentak Ciel dan mulai meronta lagi.

"Sssttt, tenanglah Earl, nanti semuanya terbangun"

"tapi aku tidak mau digendong begini !"

"hanya sampai pintu itu ko"

Tibalah mereka didepan pintu yang tadi ditunjukkan Lau, pintu itu adalah kamar Lau sendiri dan temannya, Sebastian. Begitu masuk Lau langsung menghempaskan tubuh Ciel ke kasur dan sukses ditangkap Sebastian.

"Ugh! Apa-apaan ini !" bentak Ciel.

Lau tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Ciel, melainkan tersenyum menyeringai. Perlahan sudut bibir Sebastian tertarik membentuk senyuman, dia langsung menindih tubuh Ciel dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya. "Se-senpai__ Mmpphhff" Ciel tersentak saat bibir senpainya itu mencium bibirnya, bukan.. tapi melumatnya. Senpai itu hendak memasukkan lidahnya, tapi sayang adik kelasnya itu tidak mengizinkannya, dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Akhirnya Senpai itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menghela nafas "kau ini susah sekali mengikuti permainan ya"

"wah..wah.. kau ini agresif sekali ya Sebastian" komentar Lau.

"(Smirk) aku tidak akan kalah agresif denganmu"

"Oh ya? Tantangan yang menarik"

Sebastian melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda tadi, sekarang dia beralih pada leher pemuda yang berada dibawahnya, dihisap dan dijilatnya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mendesah tanpa perlawanan apapun karena tangannya yang ditahan. Dia melirik senpainya yang satu lagi.

"La-Lau senpai, apa maksudnya ini?"

"bukannya aku sudah bilang? Kalau aku akan membuatmu lelah dan mengantuk"

"iya, ta-tapi aku masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi"

Lau tidak menanggapinya, dia tersenyum menyeringai dan mulai merangkak keatas kasur, "saatnya bermain Earl"

"a-apa?"

Lau mulai ikut bermain, dia mulai menjilati wajah pemuda dibawahnya (bagian kanan). Sebastian juga mengikuti aktivitas Lau setelah selesai dengan lehernya, dia juga mulai menjilati wajah mangsanya (bagian kiri). Tangan Ciel yang masih ditahan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, "a-aah Hen…tikan, senpai"

Kedua senpai itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan mangsanya. Mereka masih sibuk memanjakan mangsa mereka. Lau masih terus menjilati wajah Ciel yang sudah banjir dengan saliva nya, dan sekarang beranjak ke bibirnya, dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sebastian pada bibir itu, melumatnya. Ciel mengerang saat lidah senpainya memaksa masuk, tetapi hasilnya sama saja. NIHIL. Lau juga tidak berhasil bermain dengan lidah Ciel, karena pemilik bibir itu tidak mengizinkannya masuk.

Lau pun mengalah, dan melepaskan ciumannya, "Kau benar Sebastian, dia susah mengikuti permainan" katanya pada Sebastian yang sedang asik bermain ditelinga Ciel. Sebastian yang mendengar itu, langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, "benar kan? Tapi aku tau bagaimana caranya agar dia mudah mengikuti permainan"

"bagaimana?"

Tanpa melepaskan genggamannya, Sebastian membisikkan sesuatu pada Lau, "sentuh perutnya"

"hah?"

"sudah, lakukan saja ! pasti berhasil"

"mau dicoba sekarang?"

"boleh.."

Pemuda yang diggenggam tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dia takut kalau nanti bibirnya diserang lagi. Dan benar saja, saat itu Sebastian kembali melumat bibirnya, membuatnya mengerang saat lidah Sebastian memaksa masuk, matanya terpejam. Tapi, masih dengan pendiriannya, pemuda itu tetap tidak memberikan izin pada Sebastian, dia masih berusaha mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat agar tidak ada celah sedikitpun.

Lau yang menyadari hal itu, mencoba menjalankan rencana yang tadi diberitahu Sebastian, dia mulai menyusupkan tangannya kedalam baju Ciel, meraba dan mengelus perutnya. Ciel tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tubuhnya, dia tidak sengaja membuka bibirnya, dan masuklah lidah Sebastian kedalamnya. "akh.." erangnya saat lidah itu mulai bermain didalam mulutnya, menyapu langit-langitnya, mengabsen setiap giginya, dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain.

Saliva-saliva sudah mulai berkeluaran dari sudut bibir Ciel, Lau yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi tersenyum puas. Karena bosan, akhirnya dia ikut bermain lagi. Lau mulai menghisap dan menjilati leher pemuda yang menjadi mangsanya, pemuda itu mendesah di sela-sela ciuman panasnya saat merasakan geli yang hinggap dilehernya.

Hampir 5 menit mereka berciuman, selesai dengan ciumannya, Sebastian menghirup oksigen yang ada disekitarnya. Sedangkan orang yang dicium kehabisan nafas. Nafasnya tidak teratur, dia terengah-engah, dadanya naik-turun dan muncul semburat merah diwajahnya. "Nah Earl, saatnya ke tahap selanjutnya" sahut Lau yang entah sejak kapan sudah selesai dengan aktivitasnya tadi.

"hah?" Ciel tidak terlalu merespon perkataan senpainya, sulit untuk mencerna sesuatu dengan nafas yang tidak teratur begitu. Lau mulai mengangkat Ciel agar dia bertumpu padanya, menyandarkan punggung adik kelasnya itu di dadanya.

"a-apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Ciel yang nafasnya sudah mulai kembali normal.

"Nikmati saja, Ciel" jawab senpai yang berada didepannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sebastian langsung melucuti pakaian Ciel, "sebaiknya kita juga buka baju" saran Sebastian pada Lau, dan sekarang tinggalah mereka bertiga yang hanya memakai bawahan celana panjang. Diam-diam tangan Sebastian mulai menahan lagi kedua tangan mungil milik adik kelasnya itu, "giliranku Earl" gumam Lau ditelinga Ciel. Mendengar itu, tentu saja Ciel langsung panik, "apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" tanyanya. Sebastian hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

Perlahan, tangan Lau mulai memeluk tubuh mungil didepannya, jari-jarinya mulai menari diatas tubuh itu, mengarah ke titik sensitive yang ada di dada. Dipilin, dicubit kecil, diputar dan dimainkan dengan lihai, itulah yang dilakukan Lau pada titik sensitive itu . Bibirnya bermain di pangkal telinga Ciel, menghisap daun telinganya.

"Lau senpai, aah …."

"Kenapa Earl?"

"tanganmu….akh…."

"Nikmati saja ya"

"Nngghh, aah.."

Sedangkan Sebastian sedang menjilati perut Ciel, lama-lama turun, turun, turun dan sampailah dicelana panjang Ciel, perlahan dia membuka kancing dan resleting celana itu. Ciel pun teralih pada kegiatan senpainya yang satu lagi.

"Tu-tunggu Sebastian senpai, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"aku akan memanjakanmu" (smile)

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sebastian segera mengeluarkan 'barang' Ciel yang sedari tadi sudah menegang, senpai itu tersenyum begitu melihatnya dan langsung mengulumnya. Memainkannya dengan lihai didalam mulutnya, dijilat, dihisap, sambil diremas-remas, membuat si pemilik terus-terusan mendesah karena 2 titik sensitive yang ada ditubuhnya dimainkan secara bersamaan. Tangannya yang sudah tidak ditahan hendak memukul kedua senpainya itu, tapi entah kenapa tangan itu tidak mau menurutinya, melainkan hanya menggenggam seprei yang ada dibawahnya tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

Tak lama, tubuh Ciel sudah mulai berkeringat, dia mengginggit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya dia menahan sesuatu. "keluarkan saja, Earl" terdengar suara Lau ditelinganya, namun dia tidak menghiraukannya. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya pemuda berbola mata biru itu mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut senpainya seraya mendesah panjang. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Sebastian langsung menelan cairan itu sampai habis dan menjilat ujung 'barang' yang tadi mengeluarkan cairan pemiliknya. Nafas Ciel kembali terengah-engah, "su-sudah, hentikan…. Senpai… a-aku lelah"

"Hm..? kau hanya lelah kan Earl?" respon Lau.

"Ng…"

"berarti kau belum mengantuk"

"hah?"

"lagipula aku tadi bilang 'akan membuatmu lelah dan mengantuk', dan sekarang kau hanya lelah.. jadi permainan akan tetap dilanjutkan"

"eh? tu-tunggu dulu, tapi aku juga…."

"sssttt…. Tidak ada tapi-tapian Earl"

Ciel pun diam saja, dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Senpainya ini terlalu pintar untuk mencari alasan, dan dia tidak berhenti-berhentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya. Kenapa tadi dia hanya bilang kalau dia 'lelah', kenapa tidak sekalian dengan kata 'mengantuk', ditambah lagi saat dia ditanya Lau senpai bahwa dia hanya lelah, dia malah menjawab 'Ng' yang berarti Iya. Sungguh BODOH..

Sebastian mengeluarkan 'barang' Ciel dari mulutnya.

"hati-hati menetes ke kasur" kata Lau pada temannya yang melihat sisa-sisa cairan Ciel yang masih menempel dibibirnya.

"hah?"

"Ini (menunjuk bibirnya sendiri) kau tidak mau repot hanya gara-gara kita ketauan melakukan hal 'ini' kan?"

"Oh.."

"bagaimana?"

"manis.. seperti pemiliknya"

Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah adik kelasnya dan tersenyum. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat si adik kelas sedikit takut "a-apa?" tanyanya. Sebastian tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu melainkan langsung melumat bibir manisnya, memasukkan sisa-sisa cairan yang masih ada didalam bibirnya kedalam bibir orang yang diciumnya. Orang yang dicium meronta-ronta, dia tidak mau merasakan cairannya sendiri, dia mendorong senpai yang menciumnya dan terbatuk-batuk.

"senpai, apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya.

"hanya berbagi"

"tapi itu menjijikan"

Sebastian tersenyum mendengar jawaban adik kelasnya itu, dia menjilat seluruh bibirnya "rasanya manis kok"

Ciel tidak menanggapinya lagi, dia sudah pusing menanggapi kedua senpainya ini yang sudah kelewat gila (lebay!). Saat itu Lau juga sedang menjalankan aktivitasnya, dia kembali bermain-main dengan leher Ciel, menghisap, menjilat dan hendak membuat tanda.

"aahh.. Lau senpai, tunggu dulu…."

"Hm..?"

"jangan membuat tanda"

"eh? kenapa?"

"pokoknya tidak boleh"

"Yaaaahh… gak ada tanda kepemilikan dong"

"kepemilikan?" (melepaskan diri dari pelukan Lau)

"ya"

"memangnya siapa yang mempunyai hak milik akan diriku?"

"tentu saja kami, siapa lagi?"

"ugh! pokoknya tidak boleh..! ya, tidak boleh..!"

"yayaya, baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita teruskan"

"hah? Aku tidak mauuuu… aku capek, aku bosan"

"Hm, bosan ya? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sebastian senpai lakukan padamu tadi?"

"maksudmu?"

"saat membuatmu klimaks" (berbisik)

Mendengar itu wajah Ciel langsung memerah, "a-apa yang kau pikirkan sih senpai?"

"Terserah kau saja mau menurut atau tidak.. yang jelas aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai permainan selesai. Berarti itu artinya hanya aku dan Sebastian senpai yang bersenang-senang"

"ugh.. pokoknya aku tidak mau…"

"kubilang terserah, dasar payah..!"

"apa?" (death glare)

"P-A-Y-A-H… PAYAH"

"aku tidak payah.."

"ya, kau payah.."

Tidaaaakk…!"

"Buktikan…."

Sweatdrop, itulah yang didapat Ciel setelah mendengar kata 'buktikan' yang terlontar dari mulut senpai didepannya. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia jawab, menerimanya? Atau menolaknya? Tapi kalau dia menolaknya, dia akan diremehkan dan dia tidak suka itu. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ciel menerimanya, "Fine..! akan kulakukan..!" Lau tersenyum mendengar jawaban adik kelasnya itu, sedangkan Sebastian hanya bengong memperhatikan adik kelasnya yang sedari tadi adu mulut dengan temannya. "baiklah, kalau begitu kau mau mencoba punya siapa?" tanya Lau yang membuat Ciel menelan ludah horror "I-itu…."

"kau saja" terdengar suara Sebastian, kedua orang yang berada didekatnya langsung menoleh padanya, "hah? Memangnya kau tau apa yang mau dia lakukan?" tanya Lau.

"kau menyuruhnya melakukan Oral sex kan?"

Lau tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu, "teman pintar" lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ciel, "Nah Earl, berhubung Sebastian senpai sudah bilang begitu, Apa kau sudah siap?". Lau mulai memposisikan dirinya, dia setengah berdiri, menyangga badannya dengan lututnya. Ciel hanya bisa terdiam, bisa dibilang pasrah, dia membetulkan celananya yang sedari tadi masih terbuka. Perlahan dia mengangguk kecil, dan mulai memposisikan wajahnya sejajar dengan 'barang' milik Lau. Lau mulai membuka kancing dan resleting celananya, mengeluarkan 'barang' miliknya. Awalnya Ciel merinding saat mau melakukannya, jelas..! ini adalah pertama kali baginya.

Pelan-pelan, Ciel mulai menggenggam milik Lau dan mulai mengulumnya. Makin lama uluman itu makin ganas, entah karena Ciel ketagihan atau apa. Sementara senpai yang sedang diulum terus-terusan mendesah dan mengerang.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Sebastian pada temannya.

"Nngghh… Anak ini lumayan juga…"

"kau belum mau….?" (baca :: Klimaks)

"mungkin sebentar lagi"

Tak lama, tibalah saatnya cairan itu untuk keluar, "akh… sepertinya sekarang saatnya, Earl". Ciel tidak menghiraukan perkataan yang baru saja ditunjukkan padanya, dia masih asik dengan aktivitasnya. Kaget rasanya saat cairan kental memenuhi mulutnya, reflek dia mengeluarkan 'barang' milik Lau dari mulutnya dan hendak memuntahkan cairan itu, tapi tepat sebelum cairan itu keluar dari mulutnya, Lau sudah membekep mulutnya.

"jangan dimuntahkan Earl, tapi ditelan"

Ciel syok mendengar perintah senpainya itu, masa iya sih dia harus menelan semua cairan kental itu? Yang bahkan menurutnya itu menjijikan. GLUK! Tanpa sadar cairan itu telah tertelan dengan sendirinya, membuat wajah Ciel memucat. Mendengar suara tegukan itu, Lau tersenyum, "bagus…"

"ugh.. apanya yang bagus? Itu menjijikan" bentak Ciel.

"hahaha… menjijikan bagi pemula sepertimu. Ah! Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjut ke tahap terakhir"

"Ma-Masih ada?"

"tentu saja"

Lau membetulkan celananya dan mulai memposisikan Ciel ke posisi semula yaitu menyandarkan punggung adik kelasnya ke dadanya lagi dan memeluknya, mengerti maksud Lau, Sebastian memposisikan dirinya didepan Ciel. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sebastian langsung membuka kancing celana adik kelasnya itu.

"eh? untuk apa celanaku dibuka lagi?"

"tentu saja untuk ke tahap terakhir, Earl" respon Lau.

"ta-tapi tunggu dulu Sebastian senpai, kau mau apa lagi?"

Sebastian tidak menanggapinya, dia masih sibuk dengan celana panjang Ciel, merasa Sebastian sudah membuka resleting celananya, Ciel reflek menendang Sebastian dan menyikut Lau, dia turun dari tempat tidur.

"dasar senpai-senpai gila..! apa yang mau kalian lakukan sih?"

"gila? Memang siapa yang membuat kami gila? Kau kan?" tanggap Sebastian.

"ayolah Earl, jangan menghindar terus" bujuk Lau.

"cih! Aku tidak peduli" Ciel hendak berlari keluar kamar, namun tangannya ditarik oleh Sebastian, membuatnya jatuh terduduk, "Ugh.. Hei..!" Sebastian tidak peduli dengan omelan adik kelasnya, dia langsung berdiri dibelakang pintu untuk menghalangi Ciel keluar.

"Sebastian senpai, aku mau keluar..!" bentak Ciel sembari berjalan menuju Sebastian.

"tidak boleh…"

"kenapa? Jangan menghalangiku"

"permainan belum selesai, Earl" timpal Lau yang sudah berada dibelakang Ciel.

Kedua senpai itu mulai mendekati adik kelasnya, Ciel tak bergeming dari tempatnya, sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terhimpit. Lau memeluk Ciel dari belakang, perlahan dia menurunkan dirinya, wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Ciel, "Earl" panggilnya. Ciel menoleh pada senpai yang memanggilnya, tapi saat dia hendak menjawab, bibirnya sudah dilumat oleh senpai itu, kali ini lidah Lau berhasil masuk dan bermain-main didalam rongga mulut Ciel. Tangannya juga mulai memainkan lagi titik sensitive yang ada di dada pemuda itu, pemuda yang dicium hanya bisa mendesah tertahan.

Sebastian tersenyum melihat hal itu, sekarang dia mulai ikut bermain, wajahnya diarahakan ke leher pemuda yang ada didepannya. Dijilat dan dihisap lagi leher itu, diam-diam tangannya mulai meraba kaki pemuda yang menjadi mangsanya, lutut, paha, dan sampailah di titik sensitive kedua pemuda itu. Diremasnya dari luar celana, pemuda itu reflek melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah, "aaahh… senpai… ja-jangan… la…gi…"

"aduh! Earl, padahal aku belum puas menciummu" keluh orang yang menciumnya.

"Se-Sebastian senpai… a-aku mohon….. aahh…"

"tapi dibagian sini masih minta dimanjakan" Sebastian makin cepat meremas-remas 'barang' Ciel, "Nngghh.." Sedangkan Lau sudah berpindah posisi kesamping Ciel, dia mulai menjilat dan menggigit-gigit kecil titik sensitive yang tadi dimainkannya.

"aahh… Lau senpai, a-aku mohon…sudah…jangan….lagi…"

"tapi ini belum sampai ke tahap terakhir, Earl. Kalau saja dari tadi kau tidak melawan, mungkin sekarang sudah selesai, lebih baik kita kekasur sekarang"

Pelan-pelan Lau mulai membawa Ciel kekasur sementara Sebastian mengikutinya dari belakang, Lau kembali memposisikan dirinya dan Ciel ke posisi semula, ke posisi dimana Ciel bersandar didadanya, "kuminta kali ini jangan melawan, kuyakin rasanya pasti enak" pinta Lau. Ciel tidak terlalu menanggapi perintah itu, dia sudah malas. Round terakhir pun dimulai, Sebastian melipat celana panjang Ciel sampai sebatas lutut.

"kenapa kau lipat?" tanya Lau.

"aku tau anak ini pasti tidak akan suka kalau celananya dibuka seluruhnya" Sebastian kembali membuka kancing dan resletig celana Ciel, dia menarik celana itu sampai sebatas lutut juga, melebarkan kaki adik kelasnya dan mulai menjilati rektumnya. "Nngh.. aah…senpai.." desahan-desahan mulai terdengar lagi. Sebastian masih sibuk menjilat-jilat, dia suka mendengar desahan itu. Selesai dengan aktivitas menjilatnya, Sebastian melumuri ketiga jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri, "tahan ya, Ciel" senpai itu memasukkan satu jarinya.

"aahh… Se-Sebastian senpai… sakit…"

"tahan" (memasukkan jari kedua)

"akh… sudah senpai…perih…"

"sebentar, ini yang terakhir" (memasukkan jari terakhir)

"Nnggh…akh.."

Sebastian membentuk gerak zig-zag untuk sekedar melebarkan, karna jujur! Rektum itu memang sempit. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan mulai memposisikan 'barang' miliknya didepan rektum adik kelasnya itu. Perlahan dia memasukkannya, baru kepalanya saja yang masuk, Ciel sudah mengerang dengan keras atau bisa dibilang berteriak.

"sa-sakit…senpai…"

"ssttt… tenang Earl, rasa itu akan segera hilang" Lau menenangkan pemuda itu.

"ta-tapi ini terlalu sakit… senpai…akh…"

Lau menghela nafas dan segera melumat bibir kecil milik pemuda didepannya, lidahnya bermain lagi dengan lidah pemuda yang diciumnya, pemuda yang dicium tidak berontak, karna memang ciuman ini bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tadi, sampai-sampai saliva berkeluaran lagi dari sudut bibirnya.

Tak terasa 'barang' Sebastian sudah masuk seluruhnya kedalam tubuh si pemuda. "hei.." panggil Sebastian, Lau hanya meresponnya dengan membuka sebelah matanya seraya masih melumat bibir pemuda didepannya, "sebaiknya kau disini" lanjut Sebastian seraya menepuk-nepuk ruang kasur yang sejajar dengan 'barang' milik Ciel. Lau tidak terlalu meresponnya, dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"HEI..!" panggil Sebastian lebih keras. Lau membuka sebelah matanya lagi dan akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya, "kau mengganggu"

"Haaaahh, sudah kubilang kau disini" (menunjuk tempat yang ditunjukkan sebelumnya)

"buat apa?"

"untuk jaga-jaga saja, kalau nanti dia klimaks lagi. Kau tidak mau cairannya berantakan kemana-mana kan?"

"tentu… lalu?"

"hitung-hitung, kau bisa mencoba cairan yang tadi kubilang manis"

"Hm.. boleh juga.. tapi nanti tidak ada yang menahan anak ini, lalu mau pakai apa?"

"entahlah, kau tidak membawa sesuatu yang bisa menahannya?"

Lau berpikir sejenak, "ah! Iya aku bawa"

Lau beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil sesuatu didalam ranselnya, sesuatu yang tidak terlalu panjang tapi bisa mengikat dengan kuat, "ini" gumam Lau.

"dasi?"

"ya"

Lau berjalan kearah Ciel, lalu mulai mengikat kedua tangannya dan disangkutkan ke tiang tempat tidur.

"eh? kenapa tanganku diikat?"

"Maaf Earl, ini supaya kau tidak berontak atau semacamnya"

"ta-tapi kan tidak usah diikat begini..!"

"ini solusi satu-satunya"

Mendengar itu Ciel tidak bisa banyak bicara lagi, Lau pun menempatkan dirinya di posisi yang tadi ditunjukkan Sebastian, dia tengkurap dan mengulum 'barang' adik kelasnya.

"aku mulai" gumam Sebastian.

Senpai bermata merah itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur, lama-lama tempo gerakan itu makin cepat dan makin cepat, membuat pemuda yang juga adik kelasnya terus mendesah dan mengerang karna titik terdalamnya tersentuh. Aktivitas itu berjalan beberapa menit sampai akhirnya. . . .

"aahh.. senpai.. a-aku.. aku…"

Ciel pun klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, dia mengeluarkan cairannya dalam mulut senpai yang sedang mengulum 'barang' nya, nafas Ciel kembali terengah-engah dan badannya dipenuhi bulir keringat.

"Mmm… kau benar, rasanya manis seperti pemiliknya" gumam Lau yang sudah selesai mencicipi cairan milik adik kelasnya itu, "kau belum..?" (baca :: Klimaks)

"sebentar lagi"

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Sebastian juga mengeluarkan cairannya dalam tubuh pemuda berbola mata biru itu, dia menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan 'barang' miliknya perlahan, Lau juga sudah melepaskan ikatan dasinya. Kedua senpai itu ambruk di masing-masing sisi adik kelasnya.

"terima kasih untuk malam ini, Earl" gumam Lau.

"kau hebat" sambung Sebastian.

Ciel tidak menanggapi kata-kata yang tadi dilontarkan kedua senpainya, nafasnya masih terengah-engah, badannya sudah sangat lelah dan sekarang dia sudah mengantuk, tapi entah dapat tenaga dari mana, dia mengeluarkan death glare disekitarnya dan mendorong kedua senpainya dengan kuat agar tidak dekat-dekat dengannya, membetulkan celananya, turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung mengambil bajunya yang terlantar dilantai.

"dasar! Senpai-senpai mesum!"

"Earl, kau mau kemana?" tanya senpainya yang bernama Lau.

"tentu saja mau ke kamar..!"

"jam segini?"

Ciel melirik jam yang ada dikamar itu, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 24.05.

"tak terasa ya kita melakukan 'itu' dua jam" gumam Sebastian.

"lalu kenapa?" tanya Ciel.

"kau tidak mau kalau guru killer sekolah kita melihatmu masih terjaga malam ini kan?" tanya Lau dengan nada menakut-nakuti, "entah apa yang akan dilakukannya padamu besok"

"Uuhh..! terus aku harus gimana?"

"kenapa kau tidak tidur sini saja?"

"ti-tidur sini?" Ciel memandang kedua senpainya dengan tatapan was-was sekaligus curiga, entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan senpai-senpainya itu saat dia tidur. Melihat Ciel yang begitu waspada, Lau pun tertawa.

"kenapa kau tertawa senpai?" tanya Ciel kesal.

"janji… kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa lagi padamu"

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau aku sedang memikirkan hal itu?"

"kentara sekali dari wajahmu, jadi bagaimana? Tidur disini?"

Ciel tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia masih ragu.

"percaya pada kami" terdengar suara Sebastian meyakinkannya.

"kalian tidak memakai baju?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"tidur tanpa memakai atasan juga enak kok" timpal Lau.

Jawaban itu sedikit membuat Ciel kembali curiga "Ng.. kalau aku tidur disini, aku tidur dimana?"

"di tengah" jawab Lau mantap, Ciel melirik ke senpainya yang satu lagi.

"di tengah" jawab Sebastian tak kalah mantap.

"Ugh.!"

"terserah kau sajalah, pilih tidur disini atau dihukum oleh guru killer sekolah kita?" tanya Lau yang semakin memojokkan Ciel.

"Ugh.. baiklah! Baiklah! Aku tidur disini"

Kedua senpai itu tersenyum, "kalau begitu ayo naik" ajak Sebastian. Masih dengan ragu-ragu Ciel merangkak keatas kasur, dia memposisikan dirinya di tengah.

"ngomong-ngomong rektum-mu sempit Ciel, kentara sekali kau belum pernah terjamah" goda Sebastian.

"Ahahaha… bagus kan kalau dia belum pernah terjamah, berarti kita yang menjamahnya duluan" timpal Lau lagi.

"Ugh! Jangan bahas itu lagi, aku mau tidur..!" sergah Ciel kesal.

"Iya..Iya" respon Lau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Besoknya-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ciel terbangun dari tidurnya, "sudah bangun?" terdengar suara dari arah depan.

"Sebastian senpai, sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya seraya mengucek-ngucek mata.

"jam 7.."

"hah? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Kita pulang jam 8 tau..!"

"aku tau, aku juga baru bangun 15 menit lalu"

Ciel menghela nafas, dilihatnya Lau masih tertidur dengan tenang disamping kirinya, dia segera turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil bajunya yang kemarin tidak jadi dipakai dan berjalan keluar pintu kamar, namun gerakannya terhenti.

"Ugh! Badanku sakit semua" gumamnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Sebastian dengan tampang Innocent.

"tentu saja gara-gara kemarin malam, baka senpai..!"

Sebastian tertawa kecil lalu mendekati adik kelasnya dan membisikkan sesuatu, "tapi kau menikmatinya kan?"

Mendengar itu wajah Ciel langsung merah padam, "minggir..! jangan dekat-dekat..!"

"kalian berdua, ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya Lau yang masih malas-malasan.

"tidak papa, cepat bangun! Kita mau pulang jam 8" jawab Sebastian.

"Iya-iya tau.. kau mau kemana Earl?"

"tentu saja mau ke kamar, mau siap-siap" jawab adik kelasnya itu.

"Oh… kau tidak mau mandi disini?"

"jangan menggodaku terus! Lagipula aku tidak ada baju disini, sudah ah!" Ciel langsung menghambur keluar kamar, memakai bajunya seraya berlari.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Di Kamar Ciel-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ciel sudah sampai dikamarnya, dan mendapati Ryuu sudah siap dengan barang-barangnya.

"Ciel.." panggil Ryuu.

"sebentar, aku mau siap-siap"

"Huft… baiklah"

Ciel segera kekamar mandi, dan menghabiskan waktu 20 menit didalam sana, selesai mandi dia sudah terbalut dengan handuk yang ada di pinggang-nya dan segera memakai baju + merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Haaaahh… selesai juga akhirnya" gumam Ciel.

"Ciel, kemarin kau tidur dimana? Apa kau tidur dengan Lau senpai dan Sebastian senpai?" tanya Ryuu yang sedang duduk dikasur sambil memandang pemandangan diluar.

"hah? Ba-bagaimana kau__"

"jadi benar ya? Padahal aku cuma asal tebak. Sebenarnya sih aku tidak papa kalau kau tidur dengan mereka berdua, tapi…"

"tapi?"

"tapi kau tidak diapa-apain kan?"

"ke-kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" (blushing)

"tidak papa, hanya asal tanya, aku sudah curiga dengan mereka semenjak Lau senpai menanyai namamu. Jadi benar kau diapa-apakan? tapi ko? (memandang tubuh Ciel dari atas ke bawah) badanmu tidak ada yang luka atau apapun? Dan lagi wajahmu... Memerah? Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka lakukan padamu? Kenapa wajahmu bisa sampai semerah itu sekarang? Seperti orang habis di…. (terlintas sebuah pikiran bejat), Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau habis di…."

"ha-habis di apa?" (makin blushing)

"ayolah, Ciel..! kau mengerti maksudku.."

"a-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"ugh! Baiklah! To the point saja! Habis di jamah!"

". . . . . ." (blushing parah)

"(pucat) ja-jadi benar lagi ya? Padahal aku tidak bermaksud… Bagaimana bisa Ciel? Ka-kalian kan sesama… laki-laki"

"mereka yang menjebakku..!" (teriak)

Sweatdrop, itu yang didapat Ryuu setelah mendengar pengakuan temannya.

"Ry-Ryuu, aku mohon tenanglah. Jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi, jangan sampai kau salah-salah ngomong di depan Lau senpai dan Sebastian senpai kalau kau masih ingin nyawamu berada didalam tubuhmu"

"ba-baiklah.. sebagai temanmu aku akan merahasiakannya dan tidak akan pernah mengungkitnya lagi"

Ciel menghela nafas, "bagus, lagipula aku tidak papa kok"

BRAK! Terdengar suara pintu dibanting, "Ohayo! adik-adik kelasku, apa kalian sudah siap?"

Ciel dan Ryuu menoleh ke asal suara, terlihat dua orang senpai yang berdiri di ambang pintu "Lau senpai, Sebastian senpai" gumam Ciel. Sedangkan Ryuu? Ternyata dia sweatdrop lagi, melihat itu Ciel langsung menginjak kakinya, DUK!

"ugh!" rintih Ryuu pelan.

"tenanglah" bisik Ciel.

"eh? kau tidak papa Ryuu? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat" tanya Lau.

"eh? aku? Aku tidak papa. Mungkin kurang tidur, kemarin aku tidur telat" jawab Ryuu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Oh…"

"ada apa disini ramai-ramai? Pintunya terbuka lagi" terdengar suara salah satu sensei dari arah luar.

"Ohayo sensei, kami sedang mengecek keadaan adik-adik kelas" kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Oh.. baguslah, kalian memang senpai yang baik. Ayo cepat kumpul di luar, sudah mau berangkat" sensei itu lanjut berjalan lagi.

'apanya yang 'senpai yang baik' ?' batin Ciel dan Ryuu bersamaan.

"Baiklah..! Ayo kita pulang~" seru Lau bersemangat sambil merangkul Ryuu dan pergi keluar.

"Ayo Ciel" ajak Sebastian.

Akhirnya berakhirlah Fic ini dengan Lau yang bersemangat, Ryuu yang sweatdrop (again?), Ciel yang blushing dan Sebastian yang masih tersenyum.

**~OWARI~**

Gyahahahaha… *gila* akhirnya Fic Lemon ini bisa saya selesaikan juga.. senangnya.. XD percaya umur saya 16 taun? Sebaiknya saya sarankan jangan percaya! Karena itu emg bkn umur asli saya! Pokoknya saya msh dibawah umur deh..

**For Readers ::**

Thank's for reading My story..

Gimana nih tanggapan kalian ttg Fic Lemon pertama saya? Asem? Manis? Pahit? Kurang? Bagus? Jelek? Abal? Gaje? Atau sejenisnya?

Klo menurut saya, Fic ini alurnya kecepetan, bener ga? masa pas ketemu langsung mau milikin? Terus Fic ini juga kebanyakan dialog dibanding cerita, bener lg gak? Dan juga loncat-loncat, cth : dr kls Ciel lngsung ke ruang Osis, trs lngsung ke wisata. Pokoknya berantakan bgt deh..! Maklum ini kan Fic Lemon pertama saya, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan..

Ini juga Request dr tmen-tmen saya! Padahal saya lg super duper **MISKIN IDE**..!

Mmm.. apakah ada Typo? Semoga saja tidak.. btw, klo ada alur/adegan yang tidak dimengerti/krg jelas, silakan tanya lwt review, nanti saya bls lwt PM. Atau kalian yang mengirim PM? Whatever-lah.. mana aja boleh… ^^

Oya! Ngomong-ngomong ada rekomendasi gak? Di Fandom mana lg saya bisa bikin Fic Lemon? *halah, gaya bgt, sok bisa* hehe… tapi saya gak janji lho bs bikin Fic Lemon lg setelah saya bikin yg ini. Cuma asal tanya.

Ok! deh.. pokoknya **YANG BACA HARUS REVIEW…! **

**For My Friends ::**

Guys~ gue kangen sama lu semua.. Ni Fic yg kalian Request udh gue bikinin, kalian tu Request gak tanggung-tanggung ya? langsung Request yg susah-susah! Langsung minta bikin threesome pula. Kalian gak tau sih, gue nyari ide sampe kaya apa. Kalian cuma mau terima jadi, gak bantuin lagi. Udh Request yang susah-susah, Lemon, Threesome, gak bantuin, MAKSA pula..! beh!

Anyway, gue kan udh penuhin Request kalian nih, nanti pas sekolah traktir ya? Awas lu semua gak traktir gue! Gak bakal gue kasitau website dimana lu semua bs nonton Kuroshitsuji oL, cari tuh di Google, bikin stress iya! Haha.. :p

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Sekali lg saya ingatkan **YANG BACA HARUS REVIEW**..! *maksa* hhe…

Gampang! Tinggal klik bacaan dibawah ini…

V

V

V


End file.
